


The Thor 3 Comic Con Panel

by EternalFangirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Lucky fan, Oh so lucky, San Diego Comic-Con, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have taken part in my fair share of contests online, but have never been able to win even a free sample of toothpaste. Then how in the name of all that is holy did I get chosen to meet Tom Hiddleston and sit with him in the 2017 Comic Con panel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thor 3 Comic Con Panel

**_June 10th, 2017._ **

****

_@ThorMovies_

Win a chance to visit #SDCC wid ur fav Thor 3 star and sit in the panel! Read more abt the raffle here: t.co/uGIrtRt #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

I donate $1 to hungry kids, I get a raffle ticket that might win a trip to SDCC with Tom? Anyone willing to lend me a dollar? #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

Seriously guys, children are dying of hunger, and you can’t lend me a dollar? #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl in reply to @KingTHiddy_

No, I can’t. Never had pocket-money, coz #Indian… and all my saved money is in the bank. Mom wud know, and kill me.

_@Eternal_Fangirl in reply to @valfromrome_

It’s saved up from birthdays and stuff, like $400 or something. But Mom wud KILL me!! *sob*

 

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

SHOW ME THE MONEY!! #ThorContest

**_June 16th, 2017._ **

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

The contest ends tomorrow and I don’t even have a dollar to donate. I NEED TO BE IN THAT RAFFLE!! #Depressed #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

Could I officially change my name to the winner’s, or like, steal their identity? #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

I would have to hack their Twitter too. #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

Oh and kill them.

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

@freemanbabe already has 50 entries… I need Xanax. #ThorContest

**_June 17th, 2017._ **

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

SWAGBUCKS JUST PAID ME $5!! FIVE RAFFLE TICKETS!! I FUCKING LOVE THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF SWAGBUCKS!! #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

All this waiting is killing me. #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

Some people have, like, a couple thousand entries. Think of all the children they fed! #WellDone #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

I should probably just go to sleep. I ain’t gonna win. #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

My TL’s going crazy with the wait. #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

  “I am to wait,

though waiting so be hell,

Not blame your pleasure be it ill or well.”

#ThorContest #ShakespeareSunday

_@ThorMovies_

Congratulations, @Eternal_Fangirl! U get an all-expenses-paid trip to #SDCC wid a Thor star! Check your email for details. #ThorContest

_@Eternal_Fangirl in reply to @ThorMovies_

@ThorMovies WHAT!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

_@valfromrome_

@Eternal_Fangirl U ok? R you alive? It’s been 3 hrs… U ARE MEETING TOM HIDDLESTON SO JEALOUS ASDFGHJKL

_@gaspersoneA_

@Eternal_Fangirl Where are you?

@Eternal_Fangirl

I am dead and have gone to heaven.

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

I can’t breathe anymore. Who needs to breathe. Ugh, breathing. Breathing’s boring.

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

TOM HIDDLESTON! I THOUGHT MIGHT NOT BE IN THE LIST OF CHOICES BUT HE IS! I AM MEETING TOM!!

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

Will they take it all back if I remind them I live in India?

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

How the motherfuck did I just gain 4506 followers? O_o

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

How will I tell my Mom?

_@twhiddleston_

I look forward to meeting @Eternal_Fangirl and attend #SDCC with her. #Congratulations #ThorContest

_@Time4Hiddles_

Okay, maybe she did die. Anyone live near her or something? @Eternal_Fangirl say something. Heart attack??

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

WHAT THE BLOODY BUGGERING SHAGGING MOTHERFUCK AM I GOING TO WEAR!?!

_Tom Hiddleston retweeted your tweet:_

_@Eternal_Fangirl_

“I am to wait,

though waiting so be hell,

Not blame your pleasure be it ill or well.”

#ThorContest #ShakespeareSunday

@Eternal_Fangirl

HES READING MY TWEETS FUCK SHIT PEOPLE HELP HOW TO ERASE EVERYTHING I CONNECTED MY TUMBLR HAAAAALP!!


End file.
